DC COMICS: Justice League Battle for Metropolis
JUSTICE LEAGUE IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: 6 FLAGS ST. LOUIS, Aug. 28, 2014 /PRNewswire/ — Six Flags St. Louis, the Coaster Capital of Missouri, and Six Flags Over Texas, the Thrill Capital of Texas — in partnership with Warner Bros. Consumer Products and DC Entertainment — today announced the next generation of interactive thrills with the debut of an all-new 3D interactive dark ride attraction, JUSTICE LEAGUE: BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS. Slated to open at both Six Flags Over Texas and Six Flags St. Louis in 2015, guests will become members of the JUSTICE LEAGUE Reserve Team, and engage in a full-sensory journey as they battle alongside SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN and GREEN LANTERN against Lex Luthor, The Joker and his henchmen. Traveling in six-passenger vehicles, riders must outsmart Lex Luthor and The Joker and save the city of Metropolis. “Introducing a dark ride that combines this level of technology and the popular DC Comics brand will bring an unmatched, interactive experience to our guests in 2015,” stated Tom Iven, senior vice president of U.S. park operations for Six Flags. “The addition of JUSTICE LEAGUE: BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS is another example of our company’s commitment to delivering new and innovative thrills in every park, every year.” JUSTICE LEAGUE: BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS will feature: X* An interactive queue line and loading area where guests will receive instructions, 3D glasses and a stun gun to stop the bad guys. * A storyline that unfolds with Lex Luthor and The Joker hacking into BATMAN’s computer system and uncovering vital information that exposes vulnerability in the JUSTICE LEAGUE’s defenses. Riders will fight alongside SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN and GREEN LANTERN to save the world from being infected with The Joker’s special laughing gas.XXX* A nexus of new technologies to put guests right in the center of this interactive battle. * Lifelike animatronic super heroes designed by Sally Manufacturing, the industry leader in dark rides. * 3D graphics and film produced by Pure Imagination, the gurus of Computer Generated Imagery.* Robust gaming elements by Alterface, renowned for their work in site-based interactive game play. * First-of-its-kind, fully programmable, multi-DOF (degree-of-freedom) vehicles that will transport guests through all the exciting twists and turns designed by Oceaneering. JUSTICE LEAGUE: BATTLE FOR METROPOLIS is scheduled to open to the public at both Six Flags St. Louis and Six Flags Over Texas in the spring of 2015. For more information about upcoming 2015 Six Flags rides and attractions, including a video highlighting the new rides, visit www.sixflags.com/2015news. Six Flags St. Louis is also announcing the start of 2015 Season Pass sales with a limited time offer through Labor Day featuring the lowest prices of the year on 2015 Passes. August 28 through September 1, guests will receive a free upgrade to a Gold Season Pass when two or more Passes are purchased. Gold Season Passes include admission to both Six Flags St. Louis and Hurricane Harbor, and any other Six Flags theme park, as well as free parking and special admission offers for friends. 2015 Season Passes provide unlimited visits any operating day for the rest of 2014 (including park admission to Fright Fest®) and all of 2015. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Flash Category:Wonder Woman Category:Supergirl Category:Cyborg Category:Lex Luthor Category:Joker Category:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Category:6 Flags over Texas